Twink Auction
by AxJ4ever
Summary: Shawn and Hunter decide to put on an auction to make money. By selling the Twinks of the locker room. A seven-part story. Much better than it seems. Language, alcohol, sex, slash, Jedam, Phil/Shannon, Matt/OC, Wade/Miz, Jay/Evan/Chris, Randy/Cody/Ted


"Alright, alright! Everyone sit!"

Shawn and Hunter grinned, their fellow Superstars and Divas sitting in rows in front of them. The two DX members were standing on a little stage with a curtain hiding the back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first ever WWE Twink Auction!" Hunter and Shawn announced together.

"We have six lovely twinks to auction off today," Hunter continued. "Highest bidder wins for the day!"

"Let's get started!"

Shawn took hold of a black leather leash connected to the collar surrounding Cody's neck, pulling the brunette out. He was only wearing some little white lace panties with pink polka dots, his wrists handcuffed behind his back. "First up, the Dashing One! Cody Runnels or as he's better known, Cody Rhodes!"

Hunter turned Cody around, bending him over a bit. He smacked his ass. "Mm.. Listen to that ass.. He's a treat."

"250." Randy. He was eying the brunette hungrily.

"400." Ted now. He grinned at Randy, nodding. They could both have Cody..

"400 going once.. going twice.. sold! To Mr. Theodore DiBiase, Jr.!" Shawn took Cody to Ted, handing his leash over.

Hunter got the next person. Mike.. dressed like Cody in little yellow lace panties with white ribbons down the sides. "Next, the Awesome One," Shawn announced. "Michael Mizanin, or as he's better known, the Miz!"

"2500." Shit.. Wade just smirked at the looks he got, especially rom Mike. 2,500 dollars? For him?

"S-Sold!" Hunter couldn't believe it either. He took Mike to the Brit.

Wade smirked, pulling Mike into his lap and wrapping the leash around his hand. He nuzzled the brunette's hair lightly, grinning.

"Next.. He came from TNA, but he came back. Shannon Moore!" Shannon was brought out in a pale blue lacy thong.

"Turn him around!" Phil called, relaxing in his seat.

Hunter turned Shannon around, bending him at the waist and running his hand over his ass. He smacked it lightly. "Nice and tight, too.. " He tugged the thong aside, sucking his fingers for a second before pushing two past his entrance.

"Nn.. " Shannon closed his eyes, groaning. He spread his legs a bit.

"Tight, hot." Hunter fucked the smaller blonde with his fingers, rubbing his prostate. "The perfect slut, aren't you?"

Shannon nodded, spreading his legs more. "Y-Yes, sir.. " He moaned as Hunter's fingers went deeper. "Nn.. f-fuck, yes.. "

Hunter grinned, pulling his fingers out and pushing Shannon back up to stand. His cock made a nice tent in his thong. "Who wants him?"

"1500," Phil bid, grinning as Shannon was sold to him. "Keep quiet, darling," he whispered, pulling the blonde on his lap. He slid his fingers in him now, slowly fingering him.

"Next is a little cutie," Shawn announced. "Straight from St. Louis, Missouri, the high-flying Matthew Korklan, you know him as Evan Bourne!"

The small brunette was blushing, dressed in some red panties with black lace lining. "Such a little cutie.. " Hunter cooed.

"How much can he take in his ass?" Chris.. with his arm around Jay's neck.

Hunter just grinned. He turned Evan around again, bending him over. He tugged the panties down around his thighs, spreading his legs a bit. He pulled a box up, pulling out a hot pink dildo. He slicked it with lube, pushing it past Evan's entrance.

"Nn.. " Evan bit his lip to try and hold in the groan as Hunter twisted the dildo in him. "Ah.. "

Hunter grinned again, slicking another hot pink dildo with lube. He pressed it against Evan's stuffed entrance. "Mm.. Come on.. You can take it.. "

Evan moaned as the two toys were in him, the Game fucking him with both. "Hnn.. nn.. f-fuck.. ah, yes.. "

"2000!" Jay and Chris bid simultaneously. They were practically drooling.

"Keep the toys in," Chris purred, licking his lips hungrily.

Hunter brought Evan down to the two Canadians, his panties back up. "Have fun."

Chris grinned. He pulled Evan into his lap, keeping the toys inside him. Both he and Jay toyed with him as they sat there.

"Next," Shawn introduced, pulling another leash, "he doesn't really wrestle, but he's such a cute little twink that joined the company. Tyler Landon." The little blonde blushed as he was pulled out in a dark blue lace thong.

"How well does his mouth work?" Matt smirked, crossing his arms.

Shawn smirked. His tun.. Hunter pushed Tyler down to his knees as his partner undid his pants. "Mm.. come on, fairy.. "

Tyler lightly sucked the head of Shawn's cock into his mouth, running his tongue over the slit to tease. "Mm.. "

Shawn groaned. "Mm.. Hot and wet.. "

"1500!" Matt wasn't wasting any time.

"Sold!"

Matt grinned. He undid his jeans, having Tyler kneel between them. "Mm.. Suck me, pretty fairy.. "

"And our last item of the night, you all know, love, and want to get him into bed.. " Hunter grabbed the last leash. "The Charismatic Enigma, Jeffrey Nero Hardy!" Jeff was pulled out in a little hot pink pair of skimpy lace panties. "Last one of the night, folks!"

"How well can he stand pain?" Adam smirked.

Hunter only smirked in return. "He gets off on it.. "

Shawn held the leash, turning Jeff as Hunter picked up a whip. He smacked it across the small blonde's bare back. Jeff arched his back, crying out a little. "Nn.. "

Hunter smirked, smacking him again. "Come on, bitch.. Tell these nice people you like it.. you like being hit.. humiliated.. you're a little pain slut, aren't you?"

Jeff nodded. "Nn.. Y-Yes.. I-I like it.. "

"2500," Adam bid. He was sure he'd win.

"3000." What.. Alberto grinned, watching the baby Hardy with a lusty, hungry look in his eyes.

Adam growled. HIS Jeffy.. "5000!"

"6000."

"Fucking hell, 8000 and I'll.. I'll fucking join the DX Army!"

"Sold to Adam Copeland!" Hunter and Shawn said together.

Hunter tossed Adam a DX shirt. "Put it on, big boy," he said, grinning.

"I hate you." Adam pulled the shirt on, replacing the one he'd been wearing. He grinned though, when Jeff was brought over to him. "Mm.. Hi, Jeffy.. " Jeff blushed lightly.

"This concludes the first ever WWE Twink Auction!" Shawn announced, Hunter counting the money. "Thank you for coming and good night!"

"We've got enough for a new tank!" Hunter whispered to his partner, grinning.

"Told you this was a good idea!"

**.*. There will be six more parts to this, for what happens to each of the twinks. BTW: Tyler is an OC I made up as a boyfriend for Matt. Blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes.. all that good stuff. Any questions about him, feel free to ask. .*.**


End file.
